Hari jadi Soul Society!
by Aqua van wolf
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Penasaran lanjutan ceritanya...siapakah yang memanggil Toushiro? cuman ada di sini! baca terus review! A**s, baik ya?
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu!!! Gw aqua dan ini fanfic beach pertama gw

Supaya lo pada ngerti ceritanye gw buat penjelasan dulu yak!!

Di cerita ini untuk menggantikan aizen saya akan memakai ichigo sebagai ketua divisi 5 yang hanya tampil kalo ada waktu luang karena dia juga masih harus belajar, bikin pr, presentasi, tugas kelompok, ulangan IPA, belajar buat UTS(ini kehidupan nyata author loh), dan sebagainya, Rukia dah bisa bankai jadilah dia kapten divisi 3, lah divisinya tousen? Si ikkaku aja deh kan yang satu gak punya penglihatan, dan yang satunya lagi gak punya rambut, sama-sama cacat BWAHAHAHAHAHA-digaplok ikkaku FC-

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya gw

* * *

**Perencanaan**

Di siang hari soutaicho menyuruh (emang babu di suruh-suruh!?) kepada ketua masing-masing divisi untuk berkumpul

Di tengah perjalanan ichigo menuju ke ruang rapat...

" loh, Byakuya toh?"

Byakuya: nengok bentar lalu pergi

" lah, gw di petein nieh kayaknya...tapi kan gw punya senjata khusus buat dia he..he.." ichigo senyum setan

"WOIIIII, BYAKUYA!!! TAU GAK, KATANYA SI RUKIA UDAH DI XXX MA FUKUTAICHO LU LOH!!!!!"

"Apa lo bilang?"

Si Byakuya langsung memakai shunponya tepat kehadapan ichigo

" gile.....nengok beneran ni anak, ternyata cara yang dianjurin oleh yoruichi manjur! Btw. Tenang aja bya...yangtadi gw bilang boong kok he..he..."

" bertebarlah...."

" WOI.....TENANG MAS TENANG....TUH RUKIA DATENG! YANG INI BENERAN KOK!!!"

" Loh, kak Byakuya? Ichigo? Kalian sedang menuju ruang rapat juga ya?"

" iya...."

" bagaimana kalau kita bareng bareng??"

" gw sih oke oke aja!"

"boleh..."

Di depan ruang rapat

" loh?? ukitake ya?? hallow!! piye kabare?"

"waduh waduh ichigo rupanya, bareng dengan Byakuya dan Rukia ya"

"hehehe....jalan-jalan keluarga menuju ruang rapat –ditimpuk byakuya- adu..hh sakit dah, masuk yok"

"BRUAK" tendangan ichigo mendarat dengan sukses di pintu ruangan

"3...2....1.... SELAMAT, KAU ADALAH ORANG KE-10 YANG MASUK KE RUANG RAPAT INI!!!!!" teriak soi fong dan yoruichi keras-keras

"Eh?"

"DAN ANDA BERHAK MEMERANKAN PERAN PANGERAN!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH, ADA APA INI??? APA ITU PERAN PANGERAN?? DAN KENAPA TOUSHIROU JONGKOK DI POJOKAN SAMBIL KOMAT-KAMIT KAGAK JELAS???"

" sebenarnya, untuk merayakan ulang tahun soul society yang ke 15.000(??) pada tanggal 10 maret ini, kami akan menyelanggarakan sebuah drama berjudul "cinderella" kau pasti tahu itukan Ichigo? Tapi selain itu kite juga bakal ngeadain acara lainnya kok!! Kaya panjat pohon beringin yang palin tinggi pas ada petir, lomba balap hollow, lomba masak jamur beracun supaya gak beracun dll" jelas yoruichi

" o....h cinderella to.....EHHHHHHH???? JADI GW NIEH PANGERANYA????"

" iya, dasar telmi, baru nyadar loh" ejek soi fon

" BERARTI GW HARUS DANSA SI CINDERELLA DONG!"

" iya! Dan cinderellanya itu si hitsugaya taicho loh!"

" WHAT??? IH NAJIS AMAT GW DIA! MENDING GW DANSA MA RUKIA DARIPADA SI TOUSHIROU IH AMIT AMIT (ya udah kalo ichigo gak mau dansa biar author aja deh yang dansa ma toushirou, author mau kok he...he...) MASA COWOK MA COWOK NARI WALTZ"

" mo apalagi, soalnya yang paling pertama datang tuh si toushirou, ya kan soi fon?"

" betul yoruichi-sama, untung aku dateng ke-2, aku senang sekali saat mendengar berita itu, dan aku ternyata menjadi....ibu tiri..." soi fon lemes tiba-tiba

"gw juga terkejut pas tau dan...karena aku datang ke-5 aku menjadi ibu peri"kata unohana

"aku datang ke-3 ternyata...jadi teteh tiri(kakak perempuan)" kata ikkaku

" BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA LO MAH PANTESNYA TETEH BOTAK! BUKAN TETEH TIRI BWAHAHAHAHAHA" ketawa ichigo membahana sampe kedengeran kota karakura

"a...aku datang ke-4 jadinya teteh tiri-2" komentar soutaicho

Saat itu semua membayangkan bagaimana bila soutaicho memakai kostum pertengahan zaman dulu dengan pita di jenggotnya

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" yap. Semua kecuali toushirou langsung tertawa-author juga ketawa loh pas nulisnya abis...ngbayangin soutaicho pake pita di jenggotnya......GYAHAHAHAHA-di bakar ma soutaicho-

"e......ttt tunggu dulu, asal lo tau aje yeh, ni cerita cinderella bakal gw buat ancur-ancuran... KARENA GW ADALAH YANG PALING BERKUASA, PEMBUAT NASKAH"

" lha, kenapa yoruichi ikutan sih??"

"lebih tepatnya aku dan urahara, kami sudah diberi izin oleh soutaicho kok!"

_Lebih tepatnya lagi sih maksa_

"oh, ya nanti tolong kasih ini ke inoue, sado, dan ishida ya?"

" hm? Woi amplop apaan nih soi fon?"

" udah, jangan banyak bacot deh, mendingan lo kasiin aja tuh amplop ada namanya kan di setiap amplop?"

" eh, eh, yoruichi-san gw? Gwjadi apaan nieh??"

"o..........h elo, rukia gimana kalo elu jadi putri kedua anak ke-2 dari raja.... adek ichigo"

" ya-ya semua kumpul,ukitake, lo jadi pelayan pangeran pertama, terus byakuya jadi rajanya, jangan lupa peran lo masing-masing, mayuri jadi dokter istana, kyoraku pemabuk numpang lewat, komamura jadi bleki, anjing peliharaan ichigo, terus nanti ichigo jangan lupa bawa mereka ber-3 yang di dunia manusia ke soul society ke gedung selatan sono lalu gw udah latian pidato nieh...dengerin ya jadi...bla...bla...bla..."

1 jam.....

2jam.....

20 jam....

" gimana bagus gak??? Loh? Yang laen pada kemana sih kok ngilang, ya udah gw balik ke rumah urahara aja deh"

* * *

Di dunia manusia....ichigo manggil temen-temenya dengan....cara yang aneh

1. Ishida

Si ishida abis pulang dari toko alat-alat jait sambil nyanyiin lagunya rhoma irama yang baru...

" sekian lama....aku menunggu..."

"gila lo da, nyanyi dangdut udah bagus!!! Tambah goyang gergaji deh! gw jamin lo ngungulin rhoma, trus nikah ma inul!!"

"ku...kurosaki!!! lo ngapain disini!?!?!?!"

"gw mo ngapain ya? Oh, iya pokoknya kalo lo ikut gw nanti lo ketemu ma orihime loh!!"

"benerran?! Kalo gitu gw ikut deh!!"

" gitu dong!!"

2. Inoue

Inoue lagi denger lagu dari hp w380 sony ericsson-nya lagu yang dia denger adalah...

Ular berbisa dari hello??

"yang sangat berbisa...." nyanyi orihime sambil mendorong boneka beruangnya yang tingginya 2 meter

"Orihime!!??"

"wa...i...ichigo...a...ada apa? kok datang ke sini???" orihime kagok pas ngeliat Ichigo

"gw mo jalan-jalan, mo ikut gak?"

"JALAN-JALAN MA ICHIGO??? MAUUUUUU!!!" teriak orihime hingga kaca jendela pecah-pecah, 5 rumah ancur, orang yang lagi tidur gak bangun-bangun(O_O)

3. Chad

"chad!!"

"hm? Ada apa ichigo?"

"liat nih, kalo lo mo ikut gw, gw kasih ni boneka chappie ke lo" ternyata gak sia-sia juga ichigo ngebawa boneka rukia yang ketinggalan di lemarinya

"o.k gw ikut lo"

* * *

Di soul society

" 5...4....3...2...1..."

"WOIIIII GW DAH DATENG NIEH"

"0, wah pas banget lo datengnya"

"yaeyadong masa yaeyalah, buah aja kedondong masa kedonlah"

" udah, nih mereka biar gw yang urus, mending lo ke ruang ganti aja ma byakuya yang baru dateng juga ntar disa udah ada yumichika katanya dia penen lo lo pada nyoba kostum yang dia buat"

"o~~h"

Di ruang ganti..

"du~~h lama amet ya mereka-mereka yang blom dateng~~" keluh yumichika

"WOI BANCI KALENG!! GW DAH DATENG NIEH!"

"wa~~h ichigo-kun!! Ayo cepat ke sini kamu langsung ganti baju dibantuin ma hanataro sama babunya si ukitake yang cowok"

"trus, gw??" byakuya yang sedari tadi diem langsung buka mulut

"oh elo? Sini lo ikut gw dulu gw mo ngukur ukuran baju lo, oce boss?"

Ternyata-oh-ternyata ada beruang di balik batu si yumichika langsung ngeces-ngeces pas liat badan Byakuya yang HOT 0_0 dan langsung di pukul terus ditendang ma Byakuya

" oke! Gw dah selese" kata ichigo sambil memasang pose gaya a la model dengan baju pangerannya itu

"GYAAAA!!!ICHIGO KERE~~N~~!!!POTO BARENG NYOOOKKK"

yap, teriakan itu tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari rukia dan orihime yang memang sudah berganti kostum+author-digebuk massa reader-

"POKOKNYA GW GAK MAOOO" terdengar suara teriakan hitsugaya

Terdebgar dari ruang ganti baju pria dan sudah keliatan

1mm......lagi

2mm.....

3mm....

10 cm...dan.....

_To be Continued_

garing yach???

mana dikit pula...

pokokne karena author adalah anak yang baek dan rajin menabung di warung mpok minah

author minta review kalian para reader ya!!!

EJEKAN? TAK MASALAH

KOMENTAR? APALAGI

PUJIAN??? AUTHOR KAYANG DECH


	2. Lets Latihan!

maap bagi yang telah menunggu nieh cerita laknat

Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punya saya, si Hisana gak bakal mati!! Hehe...

Terimakasih pada yang sudah me-review, gak nyangka ada orang yang mau me-review

kita mulai aja nyok

* * *

**Persiapan, euy!!**

Lalu, terlihatlah seorang Hitsugaya Taichou memakai baju bagaikan pengemis indonesia yang berada di dekat lampu merah.

" BUAHAHAHAHA, GILA LO TOUSHIROU!! MO JADI PENGEMIS APE CINDERELLA SIH??, DANDANAN KAYAK TUKANG MINTA-MINTA!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA". Ketawa Ichigo membahana sampai ke ujung Soul Society.

" Diam kamu Ichigo! Dan jangan panggil gue kayak begitu, dasar mikan atama (kepala jeruk)". Ejek Toushirou, ya eya lah dia kagek terima diejek pengemis ma tuh anak satu (Ichigo).

" Udah, mendingan lo lo pada diem deh, coba liat sekeliling lo deh, si botak aje udah mulai taruhan ma si nanas merah". Lerai Ishida sambil menunjuk ke arah Ikkaku ma Renji.

" HEI!!! DAH SELESE BELOM GANTI BAJUNYA!! GW TUNGGU DI AULA DALAM WAKTU 3 DETIK". Teriak Yoruichi yang emang udah kesel nungguin mereka selama 3 jam.

Dan tentu aja mereka semua yang ada di situ langsung ngacir make Shunpo ke tempat aula.

" BRUAKKK". Yup, pintu aula kini hancur berkat tendangan Ichigo dan Byakuya yang nyampe duluan.

" Wow! Cepet bo! Nah, kok baru kalian berdua aje sih? Yang laen mana??".

Yoruichi heran, soalnya di depan matanya, hidungnya, helai rambut 1, helai rambut 2 (author dibacok ma Reader), cuman ada Byakuya ma Ichigo doang.

" Mo apalagi, mereka semua pada lamban sih, apalagi 2 orang pendek itu, kakinya itu loh...pendek....". Ejek Ichigo.

"SIAPA YANG TADI LO BILANG PENDEK HAAAAH ?!?!?!?!".

Beneran loh, si Hitsugaya ma Rukia langsung mukul kepalanya Ichigo pake sabuk kujang (??) dari belakang.

" HWAAAAA~~ ICHIGO-KUN~~". Orihime malah nangis-nangis ala film India.

" Semoga kau diterima di sisinya, Kurosaki". Si Ishida malah ngedoain.

" Hiks, Ichigo, entar gue bakal makamin lo di sebelah ayam peliharaan gw, si Tukiyem(??), yang gak sengaja gue injek sampe ususnya meleber kemana-mana". Eh, si Renji malah buka aib.

" GUE BELOM MATI TAUUUUU ". Ichigo marah-marah sambil tereak, yaiyalah, masa dia dikira mati sih.

" Loh, lo blom mati toh Ichigo??". Kata Ganjyu yang baru balik dari rumahnya dalam waktu 2,3 detik untuk mengambil buku surat yaasin-nya.

" Bukan, tapi, gue HAMPIR mati gara-gara tu anak 2". Jawab Ichigo dengan menekankan kata hampir.

" Siapa suruh lo ngejek kite berdua!, iya kan Hitsugaya-Taichou". Balas Rukia.

"Bener, tuh, kalo lo gak ngejek kita, kita pasti gak akan mukul lo!!". Balas Hitsugaya.

" STOOOOOPPPPPP, INI JADI LATIAN APA KAGAK SIH?!?!?!?!?!". Akhirnnya, si Yoruichi ngomong dah.

" WOW, HEBAT, liat deh semuanya!! Ada banyak burung yang jatuh!! Yoruichi, gimana kalo lo ikut kontes melolong menggantikan gue??". Tanya Komamura yang emang udah ngedaftarin diri buat lomba melolong nanti.

" Pokoknya, sekarang kita mulai latiannya, mengerti anak-anak??". Tanya Yoruichi ala guru anak TK.

" Mengerti buuuuuuu". Bales semuanya dengan gaya murid TK.

* * *

5 jam kemudian......

" Ca....capueknya....".

-Ichigo langsung tumbang di atas tempat tidurnya, wong abis pemanasan sebelum latiannya aja harus :

-Bolak balik ngambil kayu jati yang ada di hutan sejauh 50 km tanpa shunpo sebanyak 10 kali

-Pindahin pohon beringin dari kebon raya ke papua (???)

-Makanin makanannya Orihime sebagai makan siang

Dll..

" Gila, ini lebih berat daripada pas gue latian bankai dulu". Keluh Ichigo.

* * *

Pada hari pertunjukan, di Soul society pada pukul 05.44 semua anak udah pada kumpul.

" Huaaahhhmmmm, lo ngapain sih ngumpulin kita pagi-pagi begini ?". Keluh Ichigo.

" Iya, gue aja baru selese shalat subuh". Ga nyangka Ishida shalat subuh.

" Tentu aja buat persiapan hari ini, liat tuh, seksi perlengkapan aja belom tidur sejak kemarin!!". Kata Yoruichi sambil nunjuk seksi perlengkapan yang sedang bertugas.

" Udah, lebih baik, kau turuti saja apapun perkataan Youruichi-sama". Kata Soi Fong sambil menendang Ichigo.

" Sekarang, cepat kalian ganti baju di ruang ganti!! Trus cuci muka en Gosok gigi, apalagi Ishida! Mulutmu itu bau pete tau!!". Titah Yoruichi.

" Hah, kok kamu tau gue abis makan semur pete kemaren?? Padahal gue udah ngabisin 4 buah odol pepsodent". Ternyata si Ishida emang bener bau pete mulutnya.

" Dan Ichigo juga, mulutmu bau jengkol tau!". Titah Yoruichi, lagi.

" HAH ?! Kok lu tau, gw abis makan kare jengkol sih???". Si Ichigo dengan bodohnya mengakui apa yang dikatakan Yoruichi.

" Udah, Kurosaki, daripada aib kita dibuka lagi ama Yoruichi, mending kita ke ruang ganti". Kata Ishida.

" Iya juga ya! Tumben lo pinter Ishida!"

"..............". Ishida hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah sesosok banci taman lawang..(Author digampar)..err ralat, maksudnya sesosok (dikira hantu) Yumichika.

" O~i, Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun ayo cepetan, lo berdua harus cepet-cepet ganti baju tau!". Kata Yumichika di depan ruang ganti.

" Iyaaaaaaaaa, buuuuuu". Jawab Ichigo dan Ishida ala anak playgroup.

" BA, BU, BA, BU, WOI KUROSAKI, ISHIDA, ENAK AJA LO PANGGIL GUE GITU". Eh, si Yumichika malah naik darah sendiri.

" Iye, iye...". Jawab Ichigo.

" Dasar, masih mending kalo muka lo kayak Hitsugaya-Taichou yang Baby face, lah, elo?, muka kayak BABI FACE gini, masih berani ngejek, dasar". Ejek Yumichika.

" LOE BILANG APA?!?!". Kata Ichigo yang gak terima mukanya yang ganteng ini disamain ama babi (dasar narsis).

" Ups, sori salah, lo mah bukan babi face...". Kata Yumichika.

" Gitu dong!!". Kata Ichigo dengan lega.

" Tapi, muka lo itu kayak BABU FACE". Ejek Yumichika, LAGI.

" APA LOE BILANG!!!!". Kata Ichigo.

" STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP, INI KAPAN MO SIAP-SIAPNYA KALO GINI TERUSSSS ?!?!?!". Teriak Ikkaku yang udah pake gaun jaman marcopolo dengan renda-renda berwarna PINK.

" BWAHAHAHAHA, ADA BANCI KALENG TAMAN KENCANA! BWAHAHAHAHA" Ketawa Ichigo dan Renji yang emang baru nongol juga.

" Woi, ini jadinya mo maen drama apa ke lampu merah sih, abis ada banci ama pengemis (Hitsugaya)". Kata Ichigo.

" Kurosaki, Uryuu, Abarai, lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat ganti baju sana". Kata sang RAJA Byakuya, dia emang satu-satunnya orang yan paling cocok dengan perannya.

" KYAAAAA NII-SAMA KEREN DECH". Kata Rukia.

" Iya....". Jawab tiga sekawan itu (Ichigo, Ishida, Renji)

* * *

30 menit kemudian......

" Gimana?? Gue GANTENG kan???". Kata Ichigo dengan narsisnya.

" Iya sih....". Kata Renji.

"WOW tumben..". Si Ichigo gak nyangka kalo si Renji bakalan muji dia.

" Diantara para AYAM". Terus Renji.

"REN-". Ichigo udah mo neriakin Renji, tapi ada satu teriakan yang menghalanginya, siapakah dia???

" VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII, CEPETAN KUMPUL DI AULA!!!!". Yep, teriakan itu berasal dari, Yoruichi!!!! Yang meminjam toa sekolah author.

* * *

Setibanya di aula...+...udah gladi resik...

" Sebentar lagi, tepatnya 5.5 menit lagi semua penonton akan segera memasuki ruangan..". Jelas Yoruichi. Mode serius : on

_GLEK..._

"Jadi, kalian semua harus siap...".Lanjut Yoruichi.

_GLEK..._

"Untuk..."

_GLEK..._ "Huah....enak..enak..enak.... enak banget Rukia! Untung kamu bawa minuman, kalo gak aku udah jadi cumi kering nieh!". Puji Ichigo.

Si Rukia mukanya udah kayak beruang rebus(??). "Ma...makasih Ichigo". Kata Rukia malu-malu.

" Woi, Yoruichi, lo ngapain komat-kamit di situ, mending minum ini, NEW MINUTE MAID, PULPY ORANGE!!! 100% SARI BUAH JERUK!!! (Loh, kok jadi promosi??)". Ajak Ichigo.

Mode serius : off

" O.K, Ambilin yang 1 liter dong! Kalo gak ada gue minta 10 botol deh!!!". Pinta Yoruichi

5,5 menit kemudian...

"Weissss, gila bo, penontonnya banyak banget..". Kata Chad (??)Takjub.

"Ya iyalah, soalnya, khusus untuk hari ini rakyat jelata di luar soul society yaitu rokungai (bener gak sieh) diperbolehkan masuk kedalam soul society". Jelas Yoruichi.

"he...ada hari seperti itu toh, gue baru tau". Kata Ichigo.

"YA~~K, kumpul kumpu~L". Titah Yoruichi.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan segera memulai pertunjukan ini". Jelas Yoruichi.

"Karena itu, kita HARUS mensukseskan pertunujukan ini!!". Lanjut Soi fong.

"BERSIAPLAH SEMUA!!!!". Yoruichi menyemangati.

"OSH". Semua sudah ketularan semangat 45-nya Indonesia (??)

_~To be Continue~_

Aqua : Belom memulai pertunjukan!!

Ichigo : Makanya, jadi orang jangan males, apalagi bulan ini lo kan banyak libur

Agua : I~h siapa elo? Nyuruh-nyuruh gue, emang lo bokap gue!!!?? Dasar Babu face!

Ichigo : WHAT THE..berani banget lo ngejek gue kayak gitu!

Aqua : lah, kamu?? Berani banget lo ngejek gue males! (padahal bener)

Ichigo : Lah, memang kenyataan kok!

Soutaichou : STOOOOPPPP (seketika Hawa ruangan menjadi 60 derajat fahreinhet)

Aqua : Woi, aki-aki jangan jangan ikut campur deh!!!

Soutaichou : Mo dapet Review gak!

Aqua: Eit...s oke deh.

Ichigo : Kami berterimakasih kepada **Anonym, .NaGAyAN ****, 4869fans-nikazemaru, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Nahoko Hitori, -69byakuchan69-, Nadie27, & Yumemiru Meirin, **yang telah me-review cerita ancur ini

Aqua : Semoga penulisan saya menjadi lebih bagus dari yang sekarang, maap ceritanya per-chapter pendek (padahal lama munculnya)

Soutaichou : Untuk kritik, saran, & pujian cukup klik tombol review di bawah ini! (ngedipin mata ke reader)

Aqua + Ichigo : (Muntah darah 5 liter-an)

Aqua : Pokokne READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	3. Drama? Udah mulai tau! part 1

Yep, kita kembali lagi, kali ini author bukan saja males (digetok reader), tapi, Author juga sedang ulangan buat kenaikan kelas, dan sudah selesai

Pokoknya sekarang baca aja ya? Daripada nanti pusing, mending baca fanfic biar makin pusong! He…he…

Disclaimer: ya jelas bukan gue lah! Soalnya, gue adalah orang yang tega memanggil ichigo dengan BABI FACE (di pukul Ichigo).

P.S: Untuk penjelas keadaan alias narrator ialah Author!!!!

"bicara biasa"

"_bicara dalam hati"

* * *

_

**Kyaaaa!!!!! Dramanya mulai, euy!!!**

Dan tirai pun dibuka….

Di suatu rumah nan megah seperti rumah- rumah di kawasan pondok indah, terdapat seorang anak yang sedang mengepel lantai.

Anak itu bernama Cinderella Toushirou, saat ia berumur 4 tahun, ibunya meninggal, dan ketika berumur 5 tahun, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang babu di pabriknya karena CEO perusahaannya mengatakan kalau dia gak mau nikah sama babu itu, dia harus menikah dengan banci taman lawang.

Namun, begitu malang nasib Toushirou, ketika ia berumur 7 tahun, ayahnya meninggasl karena keracunan bakpao yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Sekarang, ia tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan 2 kakak tiri yang sangat kejam.

Udah deh, capek, terusin aja yah?!

" Du~~h, capek banget ya, padahal kan udh ada tongkat pel yang gampang diganti kalau kotor, kenapa juga kita masih make lap pel biasa, dasar keluarga miskin." Keluh Toushirou (cinderella)

"Cinderella!!!!" Kata Soi fong (ibu tiri) dengan suara yang dapat meruntuhkan tembok cina.

"Apa Ibu miskin?? Ups, maksudku Ibu tiri." Kata Toushirou

"APA, BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKELAKUAN SEPERTI ITU, KAU SUDAH SELESAI MENGEPEL BELOM???" Gertak Soi fong.

" Ya jelas belomlah, lo kan baru nyuruh gue ngepel sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan rumah **AYAHKU YANG KAYA RAYA** itu seluas 10 lapangan sepak bola." Kata Toushirou.

"A~~H, AKU PUSING, POKOKNYA CEPET NGEPEL SANA!!!" Kata Soi Fong

"Dasar Ibu miskin, gak bisa diajak bercanda (??)." Kata Toushirou.

* * *

_33.4 menit kemudian_

"GLUDUK GLUDUK." Bel rumah pun berbunyi.

"Iya~ siapa ya~?." Toushirou segera membuka pintu.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berseragam tiki dengan lambang tiki kerajaan. Pemuda itu berambut putih panjang yang sangat indah.

"A…h, saya dari kerajaan, saya datang untuk menyampaikan surat undangan kepada kalian." Kata Si pak pos.

" Ah, terima kasih ng…Ukitake-san??." Kata Toushirou sambil melihat nama yang berada di saku kanan Ukitake.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Ukitake yang langsung ngeloyor ke rumah banci di seberang rumah Toushirou.

"Apa itu undangan dari kerajaan, Toushirou-chan??" Kata Shoutaichou yang nongol entah dari mana.

"Ah, Soutaichou-nee chan." Balas Toushirou (gak sudi dipanggil chan)

Ehm..Salah penjelasan, sebenarnya, kakak tirinya yang kejam itu Cuma 1, sedangkan Soutaichou adalah NEE-CHAN yang sangat baik. (Dibakar Soutaicho)

"Boleh kulihat suratnya tidak? Toushirou-CHAN ???" Pinta Soutaichou.

"O~h, tentu saja boleh, NEE-CHAN." Balas Toushirou.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat apa pendapat penonton.

"Perasaan aku aja, atau memang aura drama ini semakin panas??" Tanya Hino (La corda d'oro) pada Tatsuki (Bleach). (Author: Udah pada mati ya??? Kasian deh loe!!-dipukul Tatsuki-)

"Seru banget lagi! Udah kayak nonton pertandingan tinju Chris John lawan Ananda Mikola (??)." Balas Tatsuki.

Mari kembali ke Drama

Soutaichou membaca undangan itu dengan kacamatanya yang berbingkai bunga-bunga.

"Hm? Apa yang kau baca itu Shou-chan?" Tanya Soi fong yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"A~h, ini surat undangan dari kerajaan." Jawab Soutaichou.

"Mana?? Coba kulihat." Dan Soi Fong pun membaca surat itu.

_Kepada: Yang membaca surat ini_

_Dari: Kerajaan Soul Society_

_Berhubungan dengan ulang tahun Pangeran Ichigo yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini, kami berniat mengundang putrid-putri anda untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang akan diadakan pada:_

_Tanggal/Hari: HARI INI._

_Jam :19.00 – Selesai (WIB)_

_Karena sang pangeran akan mencari seorang mempelai, jadi dandan yang rapih ya?! Jangan sampe Kemenoran._

_Salam Sejahtera_

_King Byakuya_

"KYAAAAA, IKKAKU-CHAN~ AYO CEPAT KESINI!!!" Soi Fong cepat-cepat memanggil anaknya.

"A..Ada apa bu??" Tanya Ikkaku dengan nervousnya.

"Ng…mph…..ini…ada…undangan…" Kata Soi fong sambil menahan tawa.

"Dari siapa ini??" Tanya Ikkaku.

"Mph…Baca aja ndiri, ibu mau ke kamar dulu." Balas Soi Fong sambil menahan tawa, lalu pergi ke belakang panggung.

* * *

Di belakang panggung….

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Yap, di belakang panggung semua orang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan di Aula, bahkan ada yang motret dan langsung dimasukin ke blog begitu saja

* * *

Kembali ke drama

"Hm….Surat undangan ke pesta dansa ya…?" Gumam Ikkaku.

"Kau mau pergi ke sana Ikkaku-cha~n?" Tanya Soutaicho.

"Gak, gue udah ada rencana mau pergi ke tempat perkumpulan pecinta avatar nanti malem." Balas Ikkaku.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Soi Fong yang baru aja selesai ketawa.

"Ah, aku juga gak bisa pergi, mau pergi ke konser Orange Range." Kata Shoutaichou

"Loh, ada satu surat kecil lagi di dalamnya." Terang Soutaichou.

"Bagi yang berambut putih pendek, cebol, kuntet, darah tinggi, diharap dating ke pesta dansa." Jelas Soutaichou.

"Rambut putih pendek…." Ikkaku cengo.

"Cebol dan kuntet….." Soi Fong tertular cengo.

"Darah tinggi…." Dengan sukses semua tertular wabah cengo kecuali Toushirou.

Dan dalam waktu 0,083819055085. semua menoleh kearah Toushirou

"Apa? Jadi kalian piker aku ini cebol, kuntet, dan darah tinggi???

"Bukan, tapi Super Duper cebol, kuntet, pendek, dan darah tinggi" Balas Ikkaku.

"Apa lo bilang?" Toushirou mengeluarkan hawa dan adam –ditabok- maksudnya hawa kematian atau bias disebut juga hawa gue-bunuh-lo.

"Nantangin hah?" Ikkaku segera mengeluarkan tombak ikannya (??).

"STOOOOOOPPPP KALIAN SEMUA!!!!" Soi Fong buka mulut juga akhirnya.

" Kalian ini, tau gak, waktu kalian dulu berantem! Rumah itu hancur, dan kita harus nginep di tetangga sebelah tau! Belum lagi ngebetulin rumah!"

Soi Fong teringat waktu dia harus membayar tagihan pembangunan rumah, sampai-sampai gak makan 3 bulan, tapi minum sebanyak-banyaknya..

" Ya udah, Toushirou! Pokoknya ka ikut denganku ke pesta dansa! Tapi ingat, kau harus memakai gaun yang bagus!" Titah Soi Fong pada Toushirou.

"E~h, gue males ah!" Jawab Toushirou singkat.

"Tapi yang aku denger….makanan di pesta itu akan dibuat sendiri oleh chef bara loh! (Kalo gitu author aja yang pergi!!!-digebuk polisi-)" Pancing Ikkaku.

"Katanya dia akan membuat cake tiramisu semangka! (??)" Pancing (ikan) Soutaicho.

"A~h, ibu pernah nyoba loh?? Rasanya nikmat tak tertahankan!"

"Ibu…." Toushirou mulai berbicara serius.

"Apa? Kamu mau ikut pergi ke pesta??" Tanya Soi Fong.

"TENTU SAJA!!" Kata..ups maksud saya Teriak Toushirou.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di Stasiun Timur No.12, 30 menit lagi! Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik!" Titah Soi Fong.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian…..

"Hmm…..dandan yang cantik…gimana caranya ya?" Pikir Toushirou.

* * *

Sebenarnya ada beberapa cara untuk menjadi cantik dalam sekejap, tapi tidak bisa dipakai Toushirou. Berikut adalah cara-cara dan alasannya.

baju di Mall Kelapa Gading 3 = Uang sih ada, tapi Toushirou itu bajunya ukuran anak kelas 1 esde! Mana mau udah umur kepala 100 lebih ke tempat baju anak kecil!.

ke Salon = MALES, rambutnya Toushirou itu mo diapain juga pasti balik ke asal lagi.

tolong ke kakaknya= "ENAK AJA! MO DIKEMANAIN HARGA DIRI GUE KALO MINTA TOLONG SAMA ORANG KAYAK MEREKA!" Jawab Toushirou.

tolong Kuburan band yang jago make-up = Lagi sibuk manggung di dunia lain.

"Gimana caranya ya….OH YA! MINTA TOLONG IBU PERI AJA!"

Toushirou segera mengambil hape nokia express music 5310-nya dan segera mengambil buku telepon.

"Hm….ibu peri…..Ketemu!" Toushirou pun segera memencet nomor ibu peri di hapenya.

Setelah nyambung seperti inilah percakapannya

* * *

Percakapan antara Toushirou dan ibu peri

Toushirou(T): Halo, Ibu Peri??

Karyawan Ibu Peri(KIP): Ya, dengan layanan Delivery Service Ibu Peri, anda order, kami anter! Ada yang bisa saya Bantu??

T: Ng…..saya butuh ibu peri untuk mengabulkan permintaan saya.

KIP: Baiklah….bisa tolong beritahu nomor telepon dan alamat rumah anda? Serta tempat anda berada sekarang.

T: Nomor teleponnya 0251….834954023145998740265338901563089, alamatnya….Desa orang mati…jalan keputus asaan no.13. sekarang saya berada di dapur

KIP: Baiklah….harap tunggu sebentar, semuanya menjadi Rp50.000. Saya akan segera mengirimkan Seorang Ibu Peri ke tempat anda. Saya peringatkan anda untuk tidak bergerak dari tempat dimana anda berada sekarang. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!.

Toushirou pun segera menutup telponnya dan menunggu.

Tiba tiba....

"Hei, yang ada di sana!." Terdengar suara misterius entah darimana.

"KAMU!"

_To Be Continued….._

_

* * *

_

Aqua : "YAY!! AKHIRNYA DI TAMPILIN JUGA!! Udah lama gak ngepost sih! Sibuk sama ujian dan remedial!"

Toushirou : "Mending lu ujian terus, biar gak bisa nampilin nih cerita."

Aqua : "Ng….kayaknya gue gak bias marah deh, soalnya udah ada yang ngewakilin."

Toushirou : "Siapa??"

Aqua : "Mo tau?? Coba liat dibelakangmu!"

Toushirou : "Hm? (Menoleh ke belakang)"

Perwakilan Anak-anak SD, SMP, dan SMA serta Mahasiswa : "Beraninya kau mengatakan bahwa kita harus ulangan terus! Tau gak? Level otak loe ama gue itu bedanya bagaikan langit dan bumi tahu! (Ngacungin kujang)"

Toushirou : "Hah, mo ngajak berantem loe?? Ayo hyourin….lho??? MANA HYOURINMARU GUE???"

Aqua : "Oh, si Hyou-kun lagi pergi ke Sour Sally, katanya sih panas-panas gini enaknya makan yogurt."

(Perwakilan yang diketahui bernama suhaebi) : "SAYA SUHAEBI, DENGAN INI MENYATAKN PERANG DENGAN DIVISI 10!!"

Toushirou : "O…h sabar mas, sabar…".."_mati gue"_

Suhaebi : "SERANG!!!!!!"

Toushirou : "TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK"

Aqua :" Ya…h, karena itulah, pada anak-anak yang baik, jangan sekali-kali bilang pengen ujian terus ya? Nanti kena gampar kayak Toushirou loh~."

Terima kasih pada yang telah mereview

**Red-deimon-beta, Rukia021093, 4869fans-nikazemaru, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Nahoko Hitori, Yumemiru Reirin, ex2-y, BakaMirai, Yappa-kun**

Rukia : Untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini, harap review dengan menekan tombol dibawah!

Aqua : Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!!


	4. Drama? Udah mulai tau! part 2

YIPPI…..Balik lagi sama Aqua….pada penasaran ya?? Siapa orang yang manggil Toushirou….?? Kalau gitu baca aja nih cerita! Dijamin bakal ada polisi dateng ke rumah!

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf Karen hiatus yang tidak jelas dan juga tanpa pengumuman, author harap cerita ini dapat membua anda memaafkan saya.

ENJOY!!

Warning : Agak Yaoi dikit...terus...gaje, abal, aneh dan lain-lain..

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyaku…TAPI BOONG!! BLEACH ITU PUNYANYA OM TITE!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Magic Time!!!**

"KAMU!!!" Teriak Toushirou terhadap orang misterius itu.

"Hei…yang ada disana…hik….yang ada disini….hik….ayo kita mabuk…hik…" Ternyata dia adalah Kyoraku-Taichou!!!, di panggung dia beneran mabuk loh!!.

"Kenapa ada orang mabuk disini??" Toushirou heran.

"Hik….sebenarnya…hik…saya ini bapak….hik….peri loh….hik" Kyoraku Taichou beneran mabuk…..

"EH?! BENERAN NIH???" Heran, Kenapa Toushirou yang otaknya labih jenius dibanding Einsten masih aja percaya sama Kyouraku.

"ITU BOHONG!! CIAAAATTTT." Ada satu orang misterius lagi, yang muncul dan menendang pemabuk yang mengaku sebagai bapak peri itu ke neptunus.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku Orihime! Peterpan pelindung ibu peri!! (Kenapa juga ada Peterpan)" Jelas Orihime.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Cinderella Toushirou?" Tanya sang Ibu peri.

"I…iya…."

"Namaku Unohana sang Ibu peri no.001, siap mengabulkan permintaan anda. Apa permintaan pertama anda?" Jelas Unohana.

"Pertama…..saya ingin….NAMA SAYA DIGANTI!! SAYA **SANGAT-SANGAT **TIDAK MENYUKAI NAMA ITU!!!"

Krik….krik…krik….

Penonton diem….

Aqua di ruang narrator lagi baca majalah Animoster (Ditabok Reader)

"Baiklah, nama apa yang anda mau??" Akhirnya Unohana angkat bicara, bukan angkat beban (ya iyalah!).

"Hm….apa ya….Daniel Radcliffe-kah? Atau….Dude Harlino? Tapi...Kim Bum juga bagus…hm…." Pikir Toushirou.

"Bagaimana??" Tanya Unohana.

"O.K, Aku ingin agar namaku…HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!" Jawab Toushirou dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Baiklah…keluarlah…SIMSALABIM ABRAKADABRA!!!" Unohana meluncurkan mantra saktinya..

Keluarlah asap berwarna biru menyebar ke seluruh panggung, dan dari dalam asap itu keluar seseorang yang sangat Toushirou kenal yaitu..

"Yo, Toushirou!" Seseorang itu menyapanya.

"Anda…PAK RT?!" Ya, orang itu adalah pak RT di RT-nya Toushirou Sado Yasutora, atau nama gaulnya Pak RT Chad.

"Mengapa anda disini??" Tanya Toushirou pada pak RT.

"Tadi Ibu peri bilang kepada saya via telepon, katanya ada yang mau ganti nama, trus tiba-tiba saya udah ada di sini." Jelas pak RT.

" _Hah, kapan dia nelponnya, padahal aku baru minta tu permintaan sekitar 27 detik yang lalu deh??" _Pikir Toushirou.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ganti nama??" Tanya Pak RT.

"Ah, itu saya." Jawab Toushirou.

"Baiklah, ibu peri, boleh saya minta tolong?? Bias keluarkan kotak yang ada gordennya?? Kayak di mall-mall itu loh…." Pinta Pak RT.

"Siap,….SIMSALABIM ABRAKADABRAKOBRAKABUR."Unohana meneriakan mantra jampi jam…eh salah, Mantra sihirnya maksudne.

Keluarlah sebuah benda…yaitu…KAMAR GANTI BAJU YANG BIASA ADA DI MALL-MALL…..

"Baiklah, nama apa yang kamu mau Toushirou??" Tanya Pak RT.

"Ng….Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"O.K, tunggu di sini sebentar." Dan Pak RT pun memasuki KAMAR GANTI BAJU itu.

10 Menit kemudian…..

"Sudah selesai." Pak RT pun keluar dari tempat dia bersemayam (emangnya hantu!).

"Loh, udah selesai to?" Kata Toushirou yang lagi asik main kartu uno sama Ibu Peri dan Peter Pan.

"Yep, nih KTP lo gue balikin." Jawab Pak RT.

"LOH?? SEJAK KAPAN LOE AMBIL KTP GUE??"

"Sejak jaman penjajahan belanda. Udah ya, sekarang gue mau balik dulu ke rumah! Ciao!" Dan Pak RT pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Cobalah liat KTP-mu Toushirou." Saran Ibu Peri.

"Eh, namanya jadi…Hitsugaya…Toushirou…ASIIIKKKK!!! NAMA GUE BERUBAH!!" Teriak Toushirou dengan riang gembira.

"Nah, apa permintaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Ibu Peri.

"Oh, iya, gue disuruh dandan yang cantik sama Ibu Tiri gue yang-jelas-jelas-gue-lebih-cantik-dari-dia." Jawab Toushirou.

"Baiklah. SIMSALABIM!!" Unohana mengeluarkan mantra ajaibnya, dan keluarlah…YUMICHIKA!!

"Ai….hh, lucu banget nih anak…., biar eke jadiin ente jadi cantik! Okeiiiihh???" Tanya Yumichika dengan bancinya.

"Tolong dandanin dia secantiiikk mungkin! O.K?" Pinta Ibu Peri.

"O~uch, siapa sih yang gak tahan pengen ngedandanin anak semanis ini~~?? Tenang saja Unohana-san! Saya akan segera mendandaninya!!" Dan Toushirou dan Yumichika pun ngacir entah kemana.

15 menit kemudian….

"TADAAAA!!!" Yumichika dah balik ma Toushirou, dan penampilan Toushirou…AUZUBILEH…CAKEPNYA MINTA AMPUN!!

Toushirou memakai Tuxedo warna hitam, yang ujung belakangnya membelah dua, dengan kemeja dan dasi kupu-kupu warna putih…..AJEGILE MANTAP BO!!

Ternyata oh ternyata…, selidik punya selidik.., si Yumichika salah pake kacamatanya!! Yang dia pakai adalah kacamata dengan plus 40! Padahal dia Cuma min 23…, jadi dia kira Toushirou itu cowok…imut….(pas bicara di bagian ini author di bekuin ma Toushirou).

"WAH! CAKEP! GAK SIA-SIA GUE BAYAR NIH IBU PERI!! MAKASIH IBU PERI!!" Teriak Toushirou dengan bahagianya, dan segera ngacir ke ST 12 (Stasiun timur no.12).

" TUNGGU…..yah, keburu pergi deh orangnya…"Keluh Orihime.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ibu peri??? Toushirou kita biarkan begitu saja…" Tanya Orihime.

"Tenang saja, semuanya pasti berjalan dengan lancar seperti apa yang peramal quincy itu katakan." Jawab Unohana.

* * *

Sementara itu Toushirou…

"Ibunda!!!" Toushirou berlari mendekati Ibunya yang sdang menunggu Toushirou dan juga kereta.

"TOUSHIROU!!! KENAPA BAJUMU???" Tentu saja Soi Fong kaget, anak yang biasanya berpakaian lusuh itu memakai pakaian yang kelihatan mahal, dan bajunya yang dipakai Toushirou kan buat cowok.

"Kan, aku di suruh dandan yang rapih, ya sudah, aku dandan kayak begini." Jawab Toushirou tanpa perasaan aneh sekalipun.

"Sini kamu!!" Soi Fong pun segera membawa Toushirou ke dalam toilet wanita di stasiun itu, namun bukan jeritan cewek yang sedang takut yang di terima oleh Toushirou, melainkan jeritan penuh iri.

'_Cantik banget tuh cewek satu….bikin gue iri ajah!!' _

'_Gagal deh rencana gue dapetin pangeran Ichigo!!'_

'_Innalilahi…..kenapa bisa ada orang secantik itu di dunia ini…'_

Yah, seperti itulah ucapan yang diterima Toushirou.

"IBU PERI!! KESINI KAMU!!" Teriak Soi Fong keras-keras (karena di dalem toilet wanita berisik, makanya Soi Fong ngomongnya keras-keras).

"Apa??" Ternyata….Ibu Peri yang dipanggil oleh Soi Fong adalah…

Wujud manusia dari Katen Kyokotsu(kita singkat Kyokotsu aja ya?)!! Zanpakutounya Kyoraku!!(1)

"Gue pingin nih anak jadi CANTIK ingat, CANTIK, bukan CAKEP! Mengerti??"

"Yah….yah….terserah apa kata loe dah, saya Ibu Peri No.008 akan mengabulkan permintaan anda…" Kata Kyokotsu dengan malas, sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dengan lambang tengkorak di atasnya.

"Ya……k, selesai."

Bengong….

Penonton Cengo….

Aqua lagi moto Kyokotsu buat di jual ke divisi-divisi (Readers : EMANG GUE PEDULI!!)

"Eh, selesai….??" Tanya Soi Fong.

"Ya….coba aja liat tuh, hasil kerjaan gue…imut kan??" Kyokotsu muji-muji diri sendiri…dasar Narsis..(Author di bantai ama Kyokotsu).

"Hm?? WHAT THE!!" Soi Fong pun melirik ke arah Toushirou…alangkah terkejutnya dia…

Toushirou memakai gaun berwarna biru dengan pita putih di pinggangnya, gaun itu memamerkan bahu Toushirou yang sangat sempurna!!, Toushirou juga memakai bando berwarna biru laut berhiasan kerang….

"APA-APAAN INI!!" Teriak Toushirou, tentu saja dia nggak terima….secara…Toushirou gitu loh….

"Wah….cantik banget….makasih ibu peri No.008!! berapa bayarannya?" Tanya Soi Fong.

"Gak usah…asal kalian mau ajak aku ke pesta dansa itu!!"

"Loh, emang kamu mau ngapain di pesta dansa??" Tanya Soi Fong.

"Namanya juga pesta~~, pasti ada minum-minumnya dong…sake…vodka….dan semacamnya! Jadi, bagaimana??"

'Dasar, gak Zanpakutou-nya, gak pemiliknya, sama aja! Suka sake!' Pikir Toushirou.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Toushirou, tolong belikan karcis kereta untuk dia di loket!"

"Ya…"

Dan mereka bertiga pun menaiki kereta. Setelah mengarungi 7 samudera dan 5 gunung, juga 3 danau dan 2 sungai, mereka pun sampai di Istana.

"WOW" Mereka berdua pun (Soi Fong dan Toushirou) takjub melihat Istana yang super duper extra megah.

"Permisi, saya check dulu barang bawaaan-nya ya?" Tanya Hisagi yang bertugas menjadi SATPAM.

"Ah, baik." Jawab Soi Fong.

'_Loh, kenapa ibu ini membawa pembuka botol?? Lengkap dengan plastik dan sedotan ya? Dasar orang aneh..' _Pikir Hisagi heran, ini ibu mau dansa apa mau buka warung minuman??

"Sudah?"

"Ah, i-iya…ini tasnya…." Jawab Hisagi dengan terbata-bata, bukan tersemen-semen (dikira mau bangun rumah apa?!).

"Silakan masuk ke dalam." Hisagi pun mempersilakan Soi Fong, Toushiro, dan Kyokotsu untuk masuk.

"WAH!! TIRAMISU SEMANGKA!"Toushirou pun segera berlari mendekati Corner Tiramisu Semangka yang dijaga khusus oleh…Iba.

"Oi, Thoushiro!" Soi Fong pun panik melihat anak tirinya lari begitu saja.

"WAH!! ADA SAKE!!"Kyokotsu pun langsung melesat begitu melihat corner sake yang dijaga oleh..Kyouraku?

"Duh…gimana nih…kok gue ditinggal sih…"

"Perhatian…kepada semua nyonya, tuan, puteri, pangeran, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, om-om, tante-tante, banci taman lawang dan sebagainya, marilahh kita sambut bersama-sama..RA(D)JA!!"

Cinderella by Radja

_Ada sebuah kisah  
Tentang dara jelita_

_Hidup slalu penuh  
Dera dan siksa_

_Datang sebuah berita  
Tentang adanya pesta  
Pangeran mencari permaisurinya_

_Cinderella pun tiba  
Dengan kereta kencana  
Sepatu kaca hiasi kakinya  
Semua mata terpana  
Akan kedatangannya  
Pangeran jatuh cinta padanya_

_Waktu terus berganti  
Dentang jam pun berbunyi  
Cinderella pergi  
Cinderella cinderella_

_Cinderella pun tiba  
Dengan kereta kencana  
Sepatu kaca hiasi kakinya  
Semua mata terpana  
Akan kedatangannya  
Pangeran jatuh cinta padanya_

Para Undangan bengong…

Soi Fong bengong…

Kyokotsu masih minum sake…

Toushirou masih makan Tiramisu semangka…

Author ketawa di ruang narator…

Akhirnya sang vokalis pun angkat beban..eh, bukan ding, angkat bicara…

"MARI AMBIL HATI SANG PANGERAN!!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Dan disambut dengan teriakan penuh semangat para undangan.

"Sekarang..mari kita sambut…KING BYAKUYA!!" Teriak Renji.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Tenang semuanya."

……………………………………..

Semua yang ada di situ langsung diam tanpa kata..ku seolah..(kok malah nyanyi?), ehem, langsung diam tanpa terkecuali.

"Kita semua berada di sini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun pangeran negeri ini, alias _anakku, _dan hari ini pula lah…dia akan memilih dan mengumumkan siapa wanita yang akan jadi mempelainya. Saya berharap, agar dia dapat memilih mempelainya hari ini..dan blah..blah..blah…" Ceramah panjang lebar kali tinggi bagi dua Byakuya pun dimulai.

_10 menit kemudian…_

"Janganlah lupa mencuci kaki dan tangan sebelum tidur, sekian dan terimakasih. Oh, ya, sebagai pemberitahuan, pangeran Ichigo sekarang sedang membaur di antara kalian, selamat mencari." Terang Byakuya dengan datarnya.

Hening…..

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PANGERAN ICHIGO SUDAH DISINI!? MANA DIA!?"

Suasana pun berubah dari tenang menjadi SANGAT SANGAT RIBUT, maklum, daasr cewek-cewek matre kecentilan (author diberi deathglare yang mengatakan awas-kamu-abis-ini-fic-selesai).

"Jigh, ada rebut-ribut apa sih…ADUH! YAH, TIRAMISU SEMANGKA GUE JATUH!" Yep, Toushiro ternyata tertubruk orang dari belakang ketika memakan Tiramisu-nya, dan orang itu ialah….jeng-jeng-jeng~~

Orang dengan luka berbentuk silang di wajahnya…

Bukan…bukan Scar dari Fullmetal Alchemist Maupun Kenshin dari Rurouni kenshin…

Melainkan…

Hyourinmaru dalam bantuk manusianya(2)!!! GYAAAAAA (Author sukses pingsan kehabisan darah di ruang narasi).

"Ah, maaf." Kata Hyourinmaru sambil menengok ke wajah Toushirou.

"Eh, iya…"

'_Buset, tuh orang lukanya gede amet, abis kena bacok ya?'._ Pikir Toushirou.

' _Nih anak manis banget, semanis Tiramisu semangka yang sedang dia makan (Gombal mode : on), tapi, kayaknya dia marah waktu aku ngejatuhin Tiramisu-nya deh.'_ Pikir Hyourinmaru.

"Ng…kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya..tapi tiramisunya…BANG! TIRAMISUNYA 1 LAGI!"

"Udah abis neng! Wong neng udah makan 30 biji, masih belom kenyang juga?"

"Kan baru 30 biji! Jelas gak kenyang lah!"

"Lagi dibuat dulu atuh neng, tunggu 30 menit lagi ya..?"

"U~h, mau apa lagi.."

"Anu.." Hyourinmaru pun akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Um..maaf atas yang tadi ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Gratis ini, lagian 30 menit lagi juga bakal ada kok tuh kue satu!"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Ng….bajumu itu…"

"Eh?" Toushirou pun melihat gaunnya yang terkena noda Tiramisu itu di bagian rok-nya.

"Oh, ini mah biasa! Gak apa-apa kok! Tenang aja!"

"A…ayo ikut dengan ku." Hyourinmaru pun menggandeng tangan Toushirou dan segera mengajaknya entah ke mana…

_Sementara itu….._

"PANGERAN!!! DIMANA KAMU!!"

"PANGERAN!!! AYO CEPET KELUAR!! NANTI AKU AKAN BERI STRAWBERRY YANG BANYAK LOH!!"

"PANGERAN! KALO GAK KELUAR, NANTI AKU PANGGIL NOORDIN M TOP LOH!!"

Seperti itulah suara yang muncul, dan untuk wanita yang terakhir, dia sudah di seret oleh Hisagi. Mereka bersuara seprti sedang berjualan. Di manakah sebenarnya pangeran Ichigo? Tetaplah menyaksikan, Bleach investigasi (Author kena marah) maksud saya, menonton drama ini.

"PANGERAN!!! KAMU DI MANA???"

Suasana rebut itupun terus trjadi, akhirnya, pangeran Ichigo yang sangat hobi naik darah itu pun…

Tidak muncul, tentu saja karena kalau dia keluar, segerombolan wanita (dengan sedikit pria dan bencong) akan segera menyerbunya karena wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Ribut baget sih! Dasar!" Keluh Soi Fong sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar aula, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah pohon salak (??).

"Hm, ini kan pohon salak?? Kok ada oren-orennya gitu sih." Karena Soi Fong heran, kenapa di pohon salak ada sesuatu yang berwarna OREN dia pun segera menjambak tuh oren-oren.

"ADUH!!"

"LOH? KOK TANEMAN BISA BICARA!?"

"GUE BUKAN TANEMAN! GUE INI PANGERAN! PANGERAN ICHIGO! BERANINYA KAMU MENJAMBAK RAMBUT OREN KU INI!"

"APAH! PANGERAN ICHIGOH!!" Karena terkejut, Soi Fong pun memakai akhiran "h" di setiap kalimatnya.

"GAWAT!"

"GYAAAAAAA, PANGERAN ICHIGO!!!"

"PANGERAN! TANDA TANGAN!"

"POTO BARENG!"

"SALAMAN! KYAAAAA"

Lo kira Ichigo artis apa apah??

"STTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPP"

"Semua yang ada di sini, harap mundur ke belakang 5 langkah, dan buat 2 antrian yang rapi, dan jangan menyerobot!" Titah Kiyone, yang datang berbarengan dengan Hisagi.

Tiba-tiba…datanglah king Mickey…(Author digebukin) maksudnya…King Byakuya…

"Oh, akhirnya kamu muncul juga, wahai _anakku_."

"Tentu saja _ayahanda._"

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau mulai memilih siapa yang akan jadi mempelaimu?"

"Itu benar! Kakak harus memilih mempelai yang baik! Untuk masa depan kakak juga loh!" Tiba-tiba Rukia muncul dari belakang jubah Byakuya.

"Benar, dia haruslah seseorang yang mengerti dirimu, keluarga kita, dan juga _adikmu_ itu, seperti…._ibumu…_Hisana."

"Adu~h, ayahanda ini~, jangan bersikap seperti itu di depan rakyat dong!"

"Jadi, bagaimana…Ichigo?"

"Sebenarnya….aku sudah memilih mempelaiku."

"APA!!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!"

"AUZUBILLAHHIMINZALIK!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!"

Seperti itulah, teriakan penuh kesengsaraan yang di buat oleh …kita sebut..gerombolan kebo?

"DIAM! PANGERAN ICHIGO SEDANG BERBICARA!" Hanya dengan suaanya yang keras, Hisagi pun berhasil menenagkan keributan para kebo itu.

"TUNGGU DULU!" Sebuah suara pun menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Kamu! Bukankah kamu adalah peramal quincy?! Yang sangat terkenal atas ramalnnya yang sangat tepat! Akurat, dan terpecaya!" Jelas Rukia.

"Fu..fu..fu…, benar sekali, dan sekarang, aku akan memberitahukan…siapa sebenarnya …_Sang mempelai pilihan pangeran jeruk itu…kufufu…_"

Dan Ishida pun menarik panahnya….dan…

JLEB!!

Panah itu berhenti 0.09876459917246 cm di depan Isane.

"Eh? Ngg….Pangeran Ichigo…ini..?"Isane pun bingung keheranan.

"Sebenarnya…sudah lama aku menyukaimu, setelah ibuku meninggal, kau selau menemaniku, menyemangatiku, dan juga…memberikan senyum kepadaku, kau tidak pernah terlihat sedih di depanku, selalu berusaha tersenyum…karena itulah…"

Ichigo pun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran bunga dan hiasan permata, yang kalo orang liat pasti pada mikir, Mahal tuh kayaknya cincin-nya!.

"Maukah kau menjadi ratuku…?"

"Ba…baik…lah.." Dan…BRUK! Isane pun jatuh pingsan dengan nikmatnya.

"Ya~Mayuri sang dokter istana datang!"

"Hm…sepertinya dia terkena pingsan dan juga demam." Terang Nemu sebagai suster.

"Hm…baiklah, Ichigo, bawa dia ke ruang UKS!"Titah Mayuri terhadap Ichigo.

"EH!? Ba..baiklah…" Dan Ichigo pun membawa-nya ke UKS, dengan cara gendong ala pangeran tentunya..

"PANGERAN ICHIGO BERBAHAGIALAH!!"

"PANGERAN!! JANGAN LUPA E-MAIL TENTANG MALAM PERTAMA YA!!"

"TOLONG UNDANG AKU KE UPACARA-MU NANTI!!"

Seperti itulah teriakan mereka yang dicampakkan…fufu…

* * *

Sementara itu pangeran Icihgo…

"Oh, ya, dokter Mayuri, apa anda melihat Hyourinmaru?"

"Hm? adikmu itu? Kulihat dia sedang bergandengan tangan sama perempuan tadi."

"Sepertinya, adikku itu juga sedang mengalami musim semi, aku agak khawatir sih, karena semenjak dia mendapat luka itu, dia menutup dirinya sendiri kecuali padaku, kuharap, dia bias menemukan seseorang yang bias mengerti dirinya." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah...ku harap dia bias seperti dulu lagi, yak an! Ichi-nii?" Timbal Rukia yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Ya…kau benar…Rukia."

_To Be Continued…._

Aqua : AKHIRNYA!!! AKU UPDATE SETELAH LAMA HIATUS!! YEY!!

Rukia : Kok lama banget sih updatenya??

Aqua : Hiksu..itu semua dikarenakan jadwal manggung yang padat…juga syuting dan..ADUH!!(Ditabok Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya : Bilang aja sibuk napa??

Aqua : Iyah…author sibuk nih, semenjak kelas 8..author makin tambah sibuk aja! Pas mau 17-an, author selalu pulang sore, terus, ada les juga, abis itu, jadi panitia buka puasa bareng! Sibuk!

Rukia : Nasib, siapa suruh jadi Bendahara kelas, ama Panitia buka puasa!

Aqua:Ngomong-ngomong, gue agak eneg loh pas adegan Ichigo ngomong romantis...ih..merinding pas ngetiknya.

Rukia : Aku juga gak ngira Ichigo bisa berdialog seperti itu.

Hitsugaya : Udahan dulu ngobrolnya, ayo bilang ucapan terima kasih dulu.

Aqua : Oh, iya! Ampe lupa! Makasih banyak buat **Nahoko Hitori, Ruki-him€, Shazanami Yami, red–deimon–beta, Yumemiru Reirin, mss, Dhyta, **dan **Kirazu Haruka **yang telah me-review fin aneh nan abal inih!

Aqua & Rukia : SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!!!

Aqua : JANGAN LUPA REPIU YA!? REPIU!!!


End file.
